1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board and its manufacturing method.
2. Discussion of the Background
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-64161, a semiconductor device having a semiconductor chip and a wiring board is described. The semiconductor device described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-64161 has the above semiconductor chip, an insulation layer formed on the semiconductor chip, and a conductor (via conductor) filled in a via hole formed in the insulation layer. The via conductor is the electrical passage from an electrode pad of the semiconductor chip through an outermost layer. The contents of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-64161 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety in the present application.